Recovery
by ikisbean0
Summary: Modern AU, where there is no Avatar. One year ago Aang moved into a city where he doesn't really belong. Zuko decides to help him to escape his family drama, but being with Aang just creates more of a mess that Zuko can't clean up on his own. Zukaang
1. Chapter 1

**So guys here it is! The first chapter of a Zukaang modern AU for my sister! ^-^ I hope this is okay, it's my first avatar fanfic *nervous sweat* please let me know what you think! :) Be warned, this is all in past tense, so please try to bear with me . it's only for this chapter though. This is to sort of set everything up, so yeah ^.^ Amber I really hope you like this sorry it's not as good as your writing T.T I'll be trying hard to get good at it**

**P.S I don't own the characters or Avatar**

* * *

Zuko's POV

Air benders are rare in the city. Their claustrophobic nature isn't compatible with the closely packed buildings. Freedom is compromised, and it's difficult to move around comfortably when all space is occupied by people, cars, stalls etc. Yes, air benders are scarcely seen in big cities let alone living in one.

Of course, my Aang was the exception. His discomfort is obvious, yet he chooses to ignore it. All for his foster father, Gyatso. I don't quite know their story of why they chose to move here, but I know it's a sad one.

Aang and Gyatso moved to a small apartment a couple of streets away from where I lived last year. He was a year younger than I, so I didn't realise that we went to the same school until a week later. I was walking to school (since it was three blocks away) and I saw him in our uniform. It was odd; he seemed out of place, too small for the bulky surroundings. His blue tattoos stood out the most. I'd run across the street. It felt wrong to let him walk by himself. He seemed defenceless.

Naturally, he was timid at first. But he warmed up to me when he realised I meant no harm. I didn't know a lot about air nomads, so I asked him lots.

"I thought your people removed their hair. Is that a myth?" I felt silly asking, but Aang had hair, and all the pictures I had seen in History and Culture of air nomads were bald.

Aang had laughed. "It's not a myth." He'd said. "I just thought I would fit in netter if I looked normal."

Despite this, he had a lot of trouble fitting in. He did manage to befriend an earth bender girl, the blind one who's name I keep forgetting.

"But she said she rarely goes to school, since her parents are very strict. Toph is only allowed to go twice a week."

"Ah, the Beifongs. Yeah, parents are like that. Will she be here today?"

Aang had sighed.

"No," he mumbled. "She wanted to be, but…"

His face had looked so lonely.

"Well, between classes, you can stick with me, if you want." I remember desperately hoping he would. I thought that maybe it was because he seemed so alienated and I wanted to protect him. Obviously now I realise it's something different.

Aang had agreed. Whenever we didn't have class, we were together. I found him easy to talk with, though it was obvious to anyone that he didn't belong here. People always stared. But Aang's carefree manner allowed him to be buyout enough to pretend no to notice.

I walked him home as well.

So a new routine was born from that. Every school day I would walk with him. We'd talk, trade questions, and talked more. On the days that the girl whose name I keep forgetting could come to school, she would sit with us. I learnt very quickly that she isn't someone to mess with. I got bruises to prove it.

A month since this started, Aang asked: "Zuko, are you a bender?"

"Yes. Are you?"

He threw me a questioning look.

"Zuko," he's smirked. "To receive air bending tattoos means that you have to be an air bender." He'd laughed at me.

"Are you a fire bender?" he asked later.

"Yes." I nodded. "Is that bad?"

"No." He said quickly. But he's face had changed to caution.

During one weekend, I decided to visit him. I'd spent enough time with Aang to have learnt that air nomads cannot function if they're always indoors. Aang never went out; he was scared of getting lost.

So, I'd unearthed my never used kite from under my bed, and took it with me to his apartment. They were six floors up. There were no elevators, only stairs. This irritated me, it was a big effort for a 14 year old me. Half way walking up the stairs, I'd bumped into a water boy from my class who was fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Sokka!" I said, surprised. I never had known that he would live here. He looked just as shocked, and a little flustered.

"Oh, hi." He said before hurrying away. But after two more steps I found out that he didn't live here after all. A tall, bulky middle aged man came bellowing out of the closest door to me.

"If I catch you again with my Suki, I will crush you!" He screeched toward the retreating Sokka. He then glanced at me. I stuttered an apology and rushed up the stairs. I finally reached Aang's apartment completely flustered. I got even more nervous as I stood in front of the door. With a shaky hand, I knocked twice.

An older thin man with the same blue tattoos opened the door. Something about him reminded me of my uncle.

"Um, h-hey." I stuttered. The man, Gyatso, smiled gently at me.

"You must be the fire boy Aang keeps talking about."

I had blushed, secretly happy that Aang talked about me.

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if he was home." I held up the kite. "There is a large park that I can take him to." Gyatso's face had lit up like Sozin's Comet Day.

"How nice of you! Here, come on in. I'll get Aang for you." He holds the door wide and gestures for me to enter.

I felt awkward at first, out of place. But I had guessed it was because of Gyatso's presence. He seemed to feel awkward too.

"I won't be a sec." he said shyly. As he had scurried away, I remember thinking that I'd stepped into a new world. The rugs and furniture were all unusual; foreign patterns and colour schemes that must be unique to the air nomads style. It seemed to be designed to create an energetic environment, a sense of freedom. Paintings of mountains and open landscapes hung from the walls, and scented candles were filling the room with a rustic flavour. I had realised that while it was so alien to me, it made sense for them. This was the best they could make of the home they had left behind. Why come here though? When they clearly miss their own lifestyle?

"Zuko?" His warm voice seemed to fit in perfectly with the surroundings. I turn to see Aang and Gyatso, both smiling shyly. My face had heated up.

"Uh, hi Aang. Well, there is a park nearby, and I thought you'd like to fly a kite, if you'd want to." Just like Gyatso, Aang's smile had brightened that put shame to the sun. I couldn't understand why it gave me butterflies.

"Ah, that would be great thank you!" He skipped to my side, beaming up at me. He was very small compared to me.

"Please be careful. Look after my Aang." Gyatso said softly. That was when I became envious of Aang's relationship with Gyatso. To have a father who cared…

"Don't worry. He'll be safe with me." I tried to sound confident.

Aang had been very eager to get out. It's wasn't until we were almost at the park that I realised I should've taken Gyatso with us. I suggested to Aang that maybe we should go back to get him. He smiled.

"I think he wanted to be alone for a bit. He meditates a lot. But we should bring him one time." I felt bad that I got on a high having Aang to myself.

As predicted, Aang was beside himself with joy. While flying the kite, he ran around the park and darting through the trees. His laugh could be heard over the busy traffic nearby, and it brought heat to my cheeks. I sat by a fountain full of turtle ducks, and was content watching him. He moved in a way that was so unlike what I'm used to. He was light on his feet, spending more time in the air than on the ground. It was like watching someone dance after being in the zombie apocalypse. It was a dance of freedom.

We spent all day at the park, and I was reluctant to return Aang to Gyatso. During the time I had known him, Aang had been a chatterbox, and so as soon as we were in his apartment, he was already telling Gyatso about our day. Gyatso had thanked me, and I had gone home…

Home was never a happy place for me. So every spare minute I had, I was with Aang. At the six month mark, we were very close. He once asked, "Not that I don't love having you around, but what about your family? I don't want to steal you away from them." I'd snorted, thanking my rarely lucky stars that my sister attended a private school instead of the school I go to. Who'd know what kind of horrid things she'd do if she found out about Aang.

Obsessing over the 'love' part, I thought that I should tell him about my father. But I couldn't bring myself to. So I shrugged instead.

"Don't worry about it. They don't really care. I rather be with you." Thankfully, he didn't really push for further explanation. But I always knew it would come back to burn me.

The family excuse was what I kept telling myself for wanting Aang's company so much. It was partly true, just not the complete truth.

I was in love, and I was scared of what would happen because of this. So it wasn't until a year after knowing Aang that I finally admitted it to myself. But I also promised that only I would know. Of course, my luck wouldn't allow that.

We were at the park. I decided to get another kite for myself, as Aang made kite flying look so much fun. We ran around with our kites high above the trees. Gyatso had come along because of a tea shop that he fell in love with (my uncle actually runs this shop, but he was away on vacation). So with Gyatso gone, Aang and I ran around the park chasing each other, laughing. But just as I was about to tackle him, the wind suddenly picked up, and it drove my kite into his. Being tangled and knotted, our entwined kites blew into the topmost branches of a large tree. The string was yanked out of our hands.

For a moment, we just stared and the spot where our kites disappeared. The, Aang had started bouncing up and down.

"Finally, an excuse!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" I glanced at him. He just gave me a cheeky smile.

"The only way we can get the kites is if I air bend. Either I climb up or I knock them down." I had blinked in surprise. I'd always wanted to see him air bend. We walked to the base of the tree trunk. Looking up, I had bitten my lip. The tree was a lot taller up close.

"Please don't hurt yourself." I murmured to him. I had felt a bit guilty that I couldn't do anything to help.

Aang's smile turned sweet. "I'll be fine. But if I happen to fall, will you catch me?"

I nodded.

Aang backed up a few steps. Then he had poked out his tongue in concentration, he shot forward and gracefully leaped up to land on one of the branches. He grinned down at me, while I gaped up at him.

Aang continued to whirl the air around him as he danced from branch to branch. My fear of him falling was overshadowed by my admiration of his graceful agility. When he reached the place where the kites were, Aang disappeared briefly into the leaves. I remember thinking, how many times did Aang used to climb trees where he lived?

Probably a lot.

Re-emerging with our kites, he grins hugely. His next move had almost given me a heart attack. With his motions as confident as walking, he had casually stepped off the branch.

My heart leapt in my mouth, and it made it difficult to shout. But I'd managed to.

"Aang!" I bellowed, erratically tried to position myself to rescue him.

"Catch me, Zuko!" He cried happily. Prepared to bear his weight, I'd reached out to him, to see his blissful smile. Just before it seemed like he was going to crash into me, a gust of air had billowed out, and he gently landed in my arms.

By this point, my wits had completely scattered, maybe that's why I didn't notice my father's car drive past us.

But here Aang was in my embrace; his sweet smile was so close to my face, I felt like I was on fire.

"See? I rescued the kites and you rescued me. You worry too much." He taunted.

I'd rolled my eyes at him. "It's hard not to worry when you see someone you know and love climb up a very tall tree, then jump back out of the tree." I said. His reaction wasn't what I was expecting.

His grey eyes widened, and he stared as though in shock while a blush had crept along his face. I thought back over what I had said, and gasped as I had realized my mistake.

"Uh, Aang-"

"Can you please put me down." He said quietly, looking down. I mentally beat myself up as I had set him on his feet.

He didn't look up as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"Please, Aang. I didn't mean to-"

"Zuko, stop." He then looked me straight in the eye. "Actually-"

He was cut off by my phone, which had started to ring. I had frowned as I tried to fish it out of my pocket. When I saw the caller I.D, I knew this would be the worst day of my life. I swallow and shakily answer the call.

His menacingly cold voice had filled my hearing. "Home. Now." Father demanded. Then he had hung up.

My hand was sweaty, so I accidently dropped the phone as I panicked and started walking away.

"Zuko, wait!" Aang skidded in front of me, holding out my phone. I took it automatically. "Zuko, what's wrong? Please, can we talk?"

"I have to go. Sorry we'll have to talk tomorrow." I mumbled. Aang's eyebrows knotted together.

"Is everything okay?"

"I have to go. It was my dad. I need to go now." I didn't wait for his reply.

* * *

So here I am now, thinking all this as I watch my father poor himself an alcoholic drink.

_Oh, no. This is going to hurt._

"So, Zuko. Why didn't you tell me about this friend?" He turns to me and gulps down the cloudy liquid in one go. I just squeeze my eyes shut, and wait for the onslaught. My father took that as an open invitation. I could feel his violence coming before it reached me, so I retreat within myself and let the pain swallow me up.

**AN: Um, yeah. I know what I am doing (ish?) please bear with me! It's obviously going to be a zukaangst, but there will be fluffies! Also, if you are a fan of vampire knight (especially Zero) please check out my other stories! Until next time guys ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two. I feel the writing in this is very forced due to having other assignments and such so I am under a bit of pressure. Please forgive me. Enjoy **

* * *

Before I met Aang, on days like these I would stay home from school. As is happens I am a hopeless liar, so I would get flustered when teachers asked me where I got bruises from.

But I couldn't tell the truth either. Generally, Father tried not to leave any bruises or burns on my face, just the rest of me. Sometimes though, his aim would be off from the alcohol and mark my face. Yet these were small and insignificant compared to what he left on the rest of my body.

I stare at the full length mirror, to once again see the evidence of last night. Completely naked, I am hideous. Burns, cuts, bruises and blisters cover my skin. Any kind of movement is agony.

'_You disgust me!' he shrieked. 'I don't know what is worse! The air bender part the fact that it's a BOY!'_

I groan and hit my head against the mirror. It shatters a little, and I feel glass slicing my forehead. The first time I tried to skip school after a beating since Aang moved here was full of potential disaster. I was curled up on my bed, watching people walk by on the streets through my window. Aang was waiting at the spot I usually meet with him to walk to school. He looked around, and waited for a full ten minutes.

I kept chanting in my head for him to leave despite me wanting him to be here with me. But then Aang started walking.

Toward our front door.

I leapt up and scrambled out the window before he could knock. I'd given him the excuse that I had slept in, and to wait a bit for me to change into uniform.

So since Aang, I had to always go to school after being bashed. I was too afraid of him knocking on our door and be faced with Azula or father…

Today feels worse. It's not my body that feels burnt.

He must hate me. Be disgusted with me. But I can't risk him confronting me here, in this house. Because then I wouldn't be the only one to face my father's violence.

I push away from the mirror and wipe the blood from my face. I will skip school this time. But I can't run away from Problem Aang.

I quickly shower and dress (painfully) into jeans, black shirt and grey hooded jacket. I hunt down some pain killers, and awkwardly climb out my bedroom window.

I timed it perfectly. I was making my way along the path that veers away from the street we usually walk when Aang reaches the waiting point. I was probably 57 steps ahead of him. Glancing over my shoulder at him, I could see him looking around. So he expected me after all.

It didn't take long for him to notice me. His gaze zeros in on my face. I feel the blood rush up to my cheeks. Turning away from him, I continue to walk away. You see, I have to lead him away from the house to talk.

"Wait!" Aang calls. I jump slightly, but I don't stop. I hear him running to catch up. My heart is matching his steps. I try to swallow, but there's now a lump in my throat.

He catches up to me, and he's not even out of breath.

"Zuko, where are you going? You aren't wearing your uniform?" he walks beside me now. I shrug, and wince as the pain flares up in my shoulders.

"Not in the mood for school today."

So, you're skipping classes?"

"Yeah."

"Why are there cuts on your face?"

I glance away and blush.

"I-I tripped into a mirror. It kind of broke a little."

"Zuko, what's going on?" Aang jumps in front of me and grabs my wrists. Hot pain shoots up my arms from the contact. I hiss and flinch away from his grip without thinking.

The hurt on his face almost killed me.

"No, Aang! I just hurt my arms. Its fine, don't be upset. I'm sorry."

Slowly, he takes my hands gently. My breathing spikes. I glance toward my house, but our car isn't there. So he isn't home then.

Aang follows my gaze.

"Zuko, I'm confused."

"About what?"

"Everything. Yesterday. Why did you run? Why did your dad call? Why are you hurt?"

"Let's get out of here, and then we'll talk, okay?" I start to walk again, pulling him along with our joined hands.

"What about school?"

"I can't. Not today."

Keeping a firm grip on his hand, I lead him away from the house, toward the place where I consider home. Aang is silent as we walk along. I'm not sure if he's ever been along here. It's a nice part of the suburb. More open and cheery. The streets are filled with bakeries and stalls. Actually, it's not far from the tea shop that Gyatso loves.

As we get closer to my destination, I start to relax. Breathing deeply, I slow my pace.

My destination is a small cottage-type house on the corner of a wide street. The front yard is coloured with fire-lilies and other flowers I don't know the name of.

When I open the gate to enter the yard, the metal creak makes me feel at home.

Unexpectedly, Aang pulls on my jacket, jerking me to a stop. Ignoring the pain it caused, I turn to face him. He looks nervous, confused, and a little angry.

"I didn't realize we were visiting someone. Zuko, how come you didn't tell me?" he whispers frantically. I smile weakly at him.

"Actually, no-one is home. This is my uncle's house. He is on holidays at the moment." I pull him deeper in the front yard. The garden looks as though it could do with some weeding.

"Your uncle? The one who owns the tea shop?" he still sounds uptight.

"Yeah. Don't worry, we aren't breaking in. He lets me stay here in exchange of me managing his garden when he's away."

Aang relaxes immediately. We walk along the short path to the front door of the house. On either side of the door are small statue dragons made from green stone. Around the neck of one of the dragons is a small chain holding the key to this house. I let go of Aang's hand and grab the key.

"Bit obvious for a hiding spot, isn't it?" Aang comments as I unlock the door. Pushing it open, I give him another small smile.

"I said the same thing to him. His response was that it's only obvious if you know where to look." His eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Leading the way inside, I head straight to the bathroom as that is where the first aid kit is.

In contrast with the rest of the house, the bathroom is large and modern looking. There is a large spa in one corner, and a long bench below a mirror the length of the entire back wall. It always freaks me out.

"Is this the first time you've ditched school?" Aang queries as I get the kit from the cupboard. I take cotton balls and a small bottle of spirit water.

I cringe. If I tell him the truth, then he'll ask why.

Should I tell him about my father?

Aang, uncharacteristically, starts to look impatient. He snatches the bottle and cotton balls away from me. Squirting the water into the cotton, he steps closer and starts to dab at the cuts on my cheek. He's so close. I can't remember the question he asked, or what I was supposed to say.

"Zuko, please talk to me." He says firmly.

"U-um, I-" my whole face feels so hot, and I'm having trouble breathing. He sighs, and I feel guilty that I don't know what I am supposed to do. He places the bottle and ball on the bench beside us, and blushes. Looking down at his hands, he fiddles with his jumper.

"A-Aang, I'm sor-" he glares up at me so suddenly. I take a step back. Looking determined, he strides towards me.

Because it's all I know, when someone starts acting like that toward me, pain follows. Instinctively, I close my eyes tight and brace myself for the oncoming brutal force.

Something touches my mouth, something grips and my shoulders, and I can feel heat, but no pain follows.

There's no fire or fists.

There's only Aang, and this kiss.

**A/N: *Blushes while writing* I know this is shortish but it sets up for the next chapter. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
